taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Safe
| Format = Digital download | Genre = Country Folk rock | Length = | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift, Joy Williams, John Paul White, T Bone Burnett | Producer = T Bone Burnett }} "Safe & Sound" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift featuring country/folk duo The Civil Wars, and a promotional single from the upcoming soundtrack for the 2012 film, The Hunger Games. Background Taylor Swift tweeted a link to "Safe and Sound," a new song she recorded for the Hunger Games soundtrack with folk duo the Civil Wars before Christmas of 2011. The song, a dark ballad featuring harmony vocals from Joy Williams and John Paul White, features lyrics that touch on the story's themes of struggle and survival and is available exclusively on iTunes. The Hunger Games soundtrack, which is due out on March 23rd, is the result of the first-ever collaboration between producer T-Bone Burnett and composer James Newton Howard, two of the biggest names in contemporary film music. Composition "Safe & Sound" has a length of four minutes and one second. The song is breathy, ethereal and heady, not frothy and lite. Swift writes her confessional and heartfelt songs for a young audience, but here, she’s exploring her dark side. The song’s twangy guitars, and the icy, layered vocals make it sound like it could be sung around a campfire in the woods when you are telling scary stories that aren’t exactly fake. Swift sings “Just close your eyes / The sun is going down / You’ll be alright / No one can hurt you now / Come morning light / You and I will be safe and sound” in the chorus and it’s tense stuff, surrounded by lots of “Oooooohs,” as well. This is the most grown-up Taylor Swift song we’ve ever heard. Reception "Safe & Sound" has been seen as a musical departure for Swift. It's much darker than people have come to expect from Taylor Swift, and the post-apocalyptic, lilting nature of the ballad fits the theme of the books and the film, which centers on a futuristic and damaged world where teens must fight to the death in an annual event aired on live television. Popcrush site gave the song a 4.5/5 rating. Not long after tweeting the link to the song, "Safe and Sound" became the top trending topic on Twitter in the U.S. and No. 2 worldwide, with many listeners caught by surprise that Swift was part of the soundtrack. Most praised the singer and the tune itself. Track listing ;Digital Download # Safe & Sound – 4:01 Chart performance The song entered the Digital Songs tally at No. 19 with 136,000 sold in two days. The song debuted at No. 30 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. On it's second week it dropped to No. 31. Charts References Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2011 songs Category:Songs produced by T-Bone Burnett it:Safe & Sound tr:Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift şarkısı)